


[Podfic] Purple BMWs and Other Failed Sugar Daddy Attempts

by sisi_rambles



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Failed Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Rhodey would like to state for the record that he never asked for this.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] Purple BMWs and Other Failed Sugar Daddy Attempts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purple BMWs and Other Failed Sugar Daddy Attempts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503427) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



  


**Length:** 00:13:25

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Purple%20BMWs%20and%20Other%20Failed%20Sugar%20Daddy%20Attempts.mp3) (9.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Purple%20BMWs%20and%20Other%20Failed%20Sugar%20Daddy%20Attempts.m4b) (9.5 MB)

  



End file.
